SARANGHAE!
by gyumingracle
Summary: CHAP2 UP! a KyuMin fanfic. Genderswitch! Apa persahabatan kita terlalu berharga untuk perasaan kita? Aku mencintaimu! mind to Review?
1. Chapter 1

**SARANGHAE!**

**kyuminhae23**

pair; KYUMIN!

disclaimer; Kyuhyun milik Sungmin. Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki.

warning; typo! OOC! Genderswitch!

Summary; apakah persahabatan kita terlalu berharga untuk perasaan kita? aku mencintaimu!

Chapter 1

.

.

"YA! Bodoh! Lepas! YA! Apa kau tuli? HAH!" terlihat yeoja manis itu mengerang kesakitan saat tangan mungilnya digeret paksa menuju ke taman belakang kampusnya.

"Ck! Diamlah sebentar. Aku sedang bosan. hhh.." suara bass itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Lalu mendudukkan diri dibawah pohon yang ada di taman itu, tempat favoritenya.

"Kau bosan? Dengan mengajakku kesini? Ingat, Cho! Otakku itu rendah, jadi sebaiknya aku pergi ke kelas dan mendengarkan guru yang entah bicara apa dari pada harus menemanimu disini. Ini membuang waktuku. Aish" saat yeoja itu hendak melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba...

"Minnie! Berdiamlah disini sebentar! Jam kali ini waktunya Jung Songsaenim. Aku bosan. Kau temani aku disini, ya?" namja bermarga Cho itu memohon dengan puppy eyes gagalnya. Ck. benar-benar menyedihkan. Kau harus banyak belajar pada yeoja yang kau panggil Minnie tadi, Cho!

"Aku akan bertambah bodoh jika aku menuruti permintaanmu! Kau mengerti?"

"Kau bisa minta tolong aku untuk mengajarimu, aku jenius. Apa kau lupa fakta itu, Minnie-ah? Ck. Sahabat macam apa kau ini!"

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Ya?" Namja yang diketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu menjawab dengan tampang innocent nya. Membuat yeoja didepannya semakin kesal olehnya.

"Aish" lagi-lagi yeoja itu mengalah. Yeoja itu, Lee Sungmin, atau biasa di panggil Minnie itu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun yang tengah menutup matanya. Cepat sekali perempuan ini berubah pikiran.

.

Sungmin terlihat sangat kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Tak lupa bibirnya terus mengeluarkan cacian tapi tentu tak di dengar oleh namja di sebelahnya, Cho Kyuhyun.

Merasa Sungmin sudah tidak mengomel lagi, membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Sungmin. Dilihatnya wajah menggemaskan milik sahabatnya itu. Bibir mengerucut lucu dan menggembungkan pipi chubby nya.

"Jangan berekspresi seperti itu, bunga disini malu karna tersaingi kecantikannya olehmu" goda Kyuhyun sambil menekan-nekan pipi Sungmin.

"Jangan menggodaku, Kyu! Aku sudah belajar bagaimana menahan godaanmu selama setahun lebih! Dengar itu!" Sungmin masih saja tenggelam dalam aksi cemberutnya.

"Kempeskan pipimu itu. Jangan monyongkan bibirmu"

"Apa urusanmu, Cho!"

"Aish. Kau keras kepala sekali! Mau aku traktir es cream strowberry tidak?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap kosong ke arah depan. Tak mau lagi melihat wajah cemberut sahabatnya itu.

"Jinjja? Kau akan mentraktirku es cream strowberry? Kya! Aku mauuu!" Lihatlah! Raut wajah Sungmin berubah seketika saat dia mendengar kata es cream! Matanya membulat sempurna dan jangan lupakan senyum manisnya yang bisa membuat orang terkena penyakit diabetes secara tiba-tiba itu.

"Ck. Kau terlalu fanatik dengan es cream strowberry" sindir Kyuhyun. Tapi mau tak mau namja itu tetap melukis senyum kecilnya. Tanpa sadar tangannya mengelus kepala belakang rambut sungmin.

.

Oh! Apa kalian belum tau siapa mereka? Hah.. Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Seorang namja dan yeoja yang sudah bersahabat sejak kecil karena kedua orang tua mereka juga sahabat dekat. Jangan ditanyakan lagi seberapa dekatnya mereka. Jika kalian ukur, mungkin sudah tidak ada jarak lagi.

Rumah mereka yang bersebelahan memudahkan mereka untuk tetap saling bertemu. Meskipun setiap hari sudah bertemu di kampus mereka, tapi bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun, bertemu dengan Sungminnya itu harus lebih dari waktu tidurnya. Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Sungmin, karna Sungmin sudah dianggap sebagai noona-nya mengingat noona-nya, Cho Ahra, sedang menjalankan pertukaran pelajar di Belanda.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah seperti lem dan perangko. Sangat susah dipisahkan. Dimana ada Sungmin, disitu pasti ada Kyuhyun. Benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih. Eh?

.

Cho Kyuhyun. Pria tampan yang di anugrahi kulit pucat dan tatapan matanya yang mematikan. Senyumnya yang bisa membunuh siapa saja yang melihatnya. Jangan tanyakan seberapa banyak fans-nya di kampus ini. Sudah pasti dimana saja kalian akan menemukan fans dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun ini. Kaya, Pintar dan Tampan. Benar-benar idaman semua wanita.

Lee Sungmin. Wanita yang mempunyai kadar 'imut' yang berlebihan. Kulitnya putih mulus, mata kelinci yang begitu besar dan bibir M nya yang menggoda iman itu. Mempunyai kepribadian yang terlihat seperti anak kecil. Menyukai warna pink dan fanatik dengan es cream. Tidak terlalu pintar tapi banyak yang iri hati dengan gadis ini.

Iri? Mengapa? Tentu saja karna dia adalah sahabat dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin adalah salah satu gadis yang beruntung mengingat sifat Kyuhyun yang dingin kepada yeoja. Malah salah satu temannya pernah menyebar gosip bahwa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sebenarnya sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ck, ada-ada saja.

.

.

"Bersihkan noda itu, Minnie. Kau seperti anak kecil saja!" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya membersihkan es cream yang menempel di pipi Sungmin.

Ya, disinilah mereka sekarang. Di kedai es cream langganan mereka berdua. Kyuhyun sudah berjanji akan mentraktir kelincinya itu. Haha.

"Eh?" Sungmin terkaget saat tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh pipinya.

"Kau seperti anak kecil, kau tahu?" goda Kyuhyun sambil cekikikan.

"Ya! Bahkan aku lebih tua darimu, Kyu! Enak saja mengataiku anak kecil" Sungmin menatap sebal ke sahabatnya itu. Hei, Sungmin itu sudah memasuki masa puber. Dia bukan bocah yang masih ingusan. Ckck.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda. Cepat habiskan ice cream mu itu. Nanti malam aku belajar bersamamu, ya?"

"Baik. Asal kau tidak berselingkuh dengan PSP-mu itu saat belajar bersamaku, Kyu" nada Sungmin seperti terlihat menyindir. Siapa yang tak kesal jika teman belajarmu malah seenaknya main PSP tanpa menganggap dirimu ada.

"Kau cemburu, eoh?" Dan benar. Sungmin langsung membelalakkan matanya saat telinganya mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang sangat konyol itu.

"MWO? Cemburu kau bilang? Untuk apa aku cemburu dengan benda hitam gepeng tak bernyawa itu" Jawab Sungmin ketus sambil melempar sendok keras. Yah, tanpa disadari, Yeoja kelinci ini sudah menghabiskan 1 cup jumbo ice cream strowberry. Dasar.

"Sudah. Antarkan aku pulang, Kyu. Ini sudah sore" Sungmin berjalan duluan lalu diikuti Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

.

.

**Sungmin's House**

"Hahhh" Terlihat yeoja manis layaknya kelinci itu menidurkan diri di ranjang empuk miliknya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar yang bercat pink itu. Tatapannya kosong, menerawang jauh entah kemana. Tiba-tiba ia bangun dan memegang pipi yang tadi disentuh sahabatnya itu.

"Kau hampir membuatku mati, Kyu" Sungmin bergumam pelan. Lalu ia bangkit dan segera menuju lemari pakaiannya untuk mengganti baju.

Setelah selesai... Hei! Lihatlah yeoja yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi itu! Yeoja mungil yang memakai hotpants ketat, kaos pink bergambar kelinci, dan rambut yang diikat miring. Itu Lee Sungmin, bukan? Pantas saja Kyuhyun menyebutnya anak kecil.

Sungmin bergegas ke meja belajarnya, mengambil beberapa buku, dan tenggelam dalam ritual belajarnya. Benar-benar gadis yang rajin

.

Sementara Kyuhyun dirumahnya sedang memandangi walpaper hapenya. Entahlah, apa yang dijadikan walpapernya itu hingga dia betah memandangnya.

"Memandangi fotonya lagi, eoh? Sampai kapan?" Suara itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun kaget.

"Aish eomma. Dia noona-ku" sangkal Kyuhyun.

"Noona? Benarkah? Bahkan tatapanmu kepadanya berbeda dengan tatapanmu ke Ahra"

"Aish sudahlah Eomma, jangan menggodaku. Aku ada janji dengan Sungmin untuk belajar bersama dirumahnya. Annyeong!" Kyuhyun langsung menyambar bukunya dan pergi melesat ke rumah Sungmin. Tak perlu waktu yang lama karena rumah mereka yang bersebelahan. Sedangkan Eomma Kyuhyun hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah anaknya itu.

.

.

Greeep

"YA! Lepaskan, Kyu! Aku tau itu kau!" Teriak Sungmin saat matanya tiba-tiba ditutup oleh seseorang dari belakang.

"Hehehe. Kenapa kau mudah sekali mengenaliku. Menyebalkan" Kyuhyun nyengir. Lalu duduk dipinggir kasur Sungmin dan mengeluarkan PSP nya. Memulai acara 'Mari-kita-selesaikan-level-ini'. Tapi tidak saat...

Sret

"Aku sudah bilang. Jangan berselingkuh!" Bentak Sungmin sambil mengambil PSP Kyuhyun. Menyembunyikan PSP itu dibelakang punggungnya. Wajahnya memerah.

"Aku lupa. Kembalikan PSPku min"

"Panggil aku noona, Kyu. Kau tak sopan sekali hanya memanggilku Mnnie"

"Aish. arra, arra. Minnie noona. Puas?"

"Bagus" Sungmin tersenyum saat Kyuhyun memanggilnya noona. Entah kenapa.

"Tapi, apa tujuanmu kemari hanya untuk bermain PSP dan berdiam diri disitu, Cho?" Lirik Sungmin saat Kyuhyun masih setia duduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Tidak. Aku kan sudah bilang mau belajar. Ayo belajar!" Ajak Kyuhyun lalu membawa buku Sungmin ke karpet sebelah tempat tidurnya. Mereka tak mungkin belajar bersama di meja belajar milik Sungmin karna kursinya hanya satu.

.

"Kyu, aku tidak mengerti yang ini! Kau kan pintar dalam bidang Mat, bantu aku" Pinta Sungmin dengan aegyeonya dan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Yang mana?" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengambil kertas soal milik Sungmin, membacanya sekilas.

"Yang nomor 2. Aku bingung!"

"Oh.. Mendekatlah" Sungmin segera mendekat.

"Ini rumusnya seperti nomor satu, hanya saja..." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menjelaskan rumus matematika itu. Entah kenapa wajahnya memanas saat melihat mata Kyuhyun dari dekat. Ia seakan tenggelam dalam mata itu. Tanpa disadari, ia tersenyum simpul. Ia sudah lupa akan Kyuhyun yang tengah menjelaskan rumus padanya.

"Jadi, kau bisa mencotohnya di buku paketmu atau yang lain. Kau mengerti? Ya! Lee Sungmin! Kau mendengarku tidak?" Kyuhyun berteriak. Marah karena diabaikan. Ia memukul dahi Sungmin dengan pensil yang di pegangnya.

"aww. Appo! Eh? Aku mendengarmu kok. Hehe" Bohong Sungmin. Ia makin salah tingkah. Apa Kyuhyun melihatnya saat ia tengah diam-diam memandangi Kyuhyun? Aish. Itu membuat pipi Sungmin memerah!

"Coba jelaskan apa yang aku katakan tadi" Tanya Kyuhyun final. Sungmin gelagapan.

"Eh? Eummm.. Itu.. Emh"

"Ya! Kau tidak mendengarkanku Minnie-ah! Aku sudah capek-capek menjelaskan rumusnya tapi..."

"Maaf." Ucap Sungmin sambil menunduk. Ia tak bermaksud mengabaikan Kyuhyun. Dia kan terjebak dalam pesona mata Kyuhyun. Jadi, ini juga salah Kyuhyun.

"Hahhh..." Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa aku menyukaimu, Kyu?" gumam Sungmin lirih.

"Mwo? Kau menyukaiku?

.

TBC

.

Hai readers. Adakah yang berminat dengan fic saya? Mohon Review nya. Saya baru disini. Gomawo!^^


	2. Chapter 2

**SARANGHAE!**

**kyuminhae23**

pair; KYUMIN!

disclaimer; Kyuhyun milik Sungmin. Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki.

warning; typo! OOC! Genderswitch!

Summary; apakah persahabatan kita terlalu berharga untuk perasaan kita? aku mencintaimu!

Chapter 2

.

.

"Apa aku menyukaimu, Kyu?" gumam Sungmin lirih.

"Mwo? Kau menyukaiku?" jelas Kyuhyun terang-terangan. Salahkan saja telinga Kyuhyun yang begitu cekatan menangkap suara yang pelan.

Sungmin mendelik. "Eh? Ani. Siapa yang bilang begitu?" Buru-buru Sungmin mengambil buku soalnya dan pura-pura membacanya, menghindari tatapan menyelidik seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau. Baru saja kau bilang kau menyukaiku!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bilang begitu. Kau pasti salah dengar. Ya, salah dengar" Sungmin mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya

'bodoh, apa yang kau katakan minnie-ah. Dasar bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" Gumam Sungmin dalam hati. Ia merasa sangat malu saat Kyuhyun mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu.

"Hahh.. Sudahlah lupakan. Aku tidur disini, ya?" dengan tatapan tanpa dosanya, lelaki itu berjalan dan berbaring dikasur Sungmin. Meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri. Bahkan Sungmin masih menikmati acara Blushing nya itu.

"Terserah kau saja" Sungmin hanya pasrah jika Kyuhyun begini. Laki-laki ini keras kepala, sama seperti dirinya.

Tidur seranjang itu sudah tak menjadi masalah bagi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Asal mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa, mereka bisa menjamin semuanya akan aman. Toh orang tua Kyuhyun sering menitipkan Kyuhyun ke keluarga Sungmin jika orang tua Kyuhyun ada kerjaan di China. Segitu dekatkah kalian?

.

.

"Kyuhyun oppa!"

"Kya! Kyuhyun oppa! Kau tampan hari ini!"

"Kyuhyun oppaaaaaa~!"

"Kyuhyun oppa annyeong!"

"Kyaaaaaa~!"

Hah lihatlah fans Cho Kyuhyun itu, apa tidak pegal pagi-pagi begini merelakan suaranya demi Cho Kyuhyun, heh?

'berisik' batin Kyuhyun. Ia segera menarik tangan Sungmin dan menggenggam tangannya. Sungmin tersentak akan perbuatan sahabatnya itu.

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun terus saja melewati fans nya itu dan berjalan semakin cepat. Membuat Sungmin sedikit kualahan mengimbangi jalannya.

'aish.. ini semua gara-gara fans Kyunnie-ku. menyebalkan' Sungmin mengumpat dalam hati. Sudah setiap hari ia mendengar teriakan fans gila itu saat tengah bersama Kyuhyun. Fans Kyuhyun benar-benar mengganggu menurut Sungmin.

Tibalah mereka berdua disini, di taman belakang kampus. Tempat favorite.

"Hahh.. Aku ingin cepat-cepat lulus" adu Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"kau tinggal ambil kelas akselerasi, dengan begitu kau akan lulus dengan waktu yang cepat" saran Sungmin sambil duduk di bangku taman itu. Pegal juga berjalan dari halaman ke taman belakang sekolah.

"Tidak. Kalau aku ikut kelas aksel, kau akan mondar-mandir disini tanpa aku"

"YA! Kau mengejekku Kyu!" Marah Sungmin karna ia merasa tersindir dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Ckck, aku hanya bercanda Minnie. Kau cepat sekali marah" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

"Huh? Menyebalkan"

"itu sudah ke seratus bahkan ke seribu kalinya kau bilang aku menyebalkan, Min. Tapi buktinya kita bisa bersahabat sampai sejauh ini meskipun aku menyebalkan. Iya, kan?"

"Ya, kau benar. Maka dari itu kau benar-benar menyebalkan"

Hening. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang yang memulai pembicaraan?

Teet Teet

Bel masuk terdengar. Kyuhyun mengumpat

"Kenapa cepat sekali, sih"

.

.

Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah memandangi wanita yang sedang berolahraga. Kenapa? Rahasia. Matanya terus teruju pada sosok itu.

'Sexy' Batin Kyuhyun saat ia melihat yeojanya itu berlari-lari dengan keringat yang bercucuran.

"Hei! Melihat siapa?" Kyuhyun kaget. Sontak menolehkan ke belakang kepalanya.

"Ya! Song Qian! Kau mengagetkanku!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Ck. Maaf. Panggil aku noona. Aku sunbaemu. Tak sopan sekali" Cibir yeoja bernama Victoria. Anak bermarga Cho ini memang tak sopan sekali, huh.

"Arra, Vic noona. Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Hanya mau memberikan ini. Suruhan dari Kim songsae" Ujar Victoria sembari menyerahkan amplop berwarna coklat.

"Eh? Apa ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Apa surat peringatan? Tidak mungkin! Kyuhyun tidak pernah melanggar.

"Tidak tau. baca sendiri saja"

"Huh?Kau mengganggu pekerjaanku, noona" Acuh Kyuhyun sambil melihat yeojanya kembali. Ah, yeojanya sedang beristirahat ternyata. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun menghampiri yeojanya itu, tapi...

"Kau menyukai Sungmin?" Tanya Vitcoria to the point. Dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"Mwo? Atas dasar apa noona mengatakan seperti itu?"

"Terlihat dari tatapan matamu, Kyuhyun-ah" Ucap Victoria lembut.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya" bohong Kyuhyun.

"Mau jadi penghianat, eoh? Atau pengecut?" sindir Victoria.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu Qian?"

"Tidak. Aku dengar banyak yang menyukai Sungmin. Jadi, terima saja jika kau keduluan dengan mereka"

"Hm? Siapa yang menyukai Sungminku? Aish, kenapa aku tidak tau hal ini?" Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang

"Siwon, Jungmo, Donghae, eh, entahlah, aku dengar Donghae sudah mempunyai pacar. Jadi tinggal Siwon dan Jungmo" ucap victoria . Matanya sambil menerawang. Mengingat-ingat.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, noona? Kami sahabat" pertanyaan Kyuhyun terlihat seperti... Putus asa?

"Apa gelar persahabatan begitu mengganggumu Kyu?"

"Entahlah" Kyuhyun bingung. Sangat bingung.

"Eh? Tapi, apa noona tidak cemburu? Aku dengar dulu noona menyukaiku, kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap mata Victoria intens.

Ctak.

"Aww"

"Ya! Dulu aku memang sempat menyukaimu. Tapi melihat sifatmu yang pengecut ini, aku jadi pindah ke lain hati" Ucap Victoria membuat Kyuhyun kaget

"Noona, kenapa cepat sekali berpindah ke lain hati?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau menginginkan aku menyukaimu, begitu?" Tanya Victoria. Kyuhyun mendelik. Lalu ditatapnya Victoria dari ujung rambut sampai mata kaki

'yeoja ini sexy' batin Kyuhyun.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja jika noona dulu mengatakan menyukaiku, mungkin aku sudah menjadikan noona pacarku. Noona itu sexy!" ucap Kyuhyuun tanpa dosa

Ctak

"aw"

"Hilangkan pikiran mesummu itu, Kyu. Aku sudah mempunyai namjachingu!" setelah menjitak kepala Kyuhyun, yeoja itu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih kaget.

'Vic noona sudah mempunyai namjachingu? Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi?' batin Kyuhyun. Lalu tangannya mengusap kepala yang tadi dijitak keras oleh tangan noonanya.

"Vic noona suka sekali menjitakku, Aish"

.

"Hahhh..." Helaan nafas itu terdengar dari yeoja kelinci itu. Ia mendudukkan diri di pinggir lapangan. Keringat bercucuran.

"Lelah sekali, aish" keluh Sungmin sambil mengusap keringat yang ada di dahinya. Lalu mengambil sebotol air mineral, meminumnya.

Tak sengaja ia menemukan dua sosok yang dikenalnya berbicara akrab di ujung lapangan.

'Kyunnie?' Batin Sungmin

Sungmin terus mengawasi gerak-gerik keduanya. Kenapa bisa begini? Ia memegang dada kirinya. Sungmin, ingat. Kyuhyunmu hanya berbicara dengan Victoria.

Tapi, bukan itu yang Sungmin takutkan. Ia mengetahui bahwa Victoria dulu pernah menyukai Kyuhyun. Atau jangan-jangan Victoria menembak Kyuhyun hari ini?

Sungmin tak kuat, ia lebih memilih berganti baju dan berdoa akan segera pulang. Ia ingin curhat ke boneka kelinci pemberian Kyuhyun.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kyuhyun langsung membuka amplop itu, penasaran.

"EH? Pertukaran pelajar?"

Kyuhyun senang. Akhirnya impiannya bersekolah di Inggris tercapai.

"YES!" Teriak Kyuhyun senang.

Cklek

"Kyu?"

Greeep

"Umma! Aku senang!" Kyuhyun berkata dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia langsung memeluk ummanya. Membuat ummanya sedikit terjungkal ke belakang.

"Hm? Ada apa, eoh? Kenapa sampai histeris begitu?" Tanya umma Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Umma, lihat ini!" Kata Kyuhyun seraya memberika amplop coklat tadi.

Eomma Kyuhyun membacanya dengan teliti. Lalu tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Selamat. Impianmu tercapai"

"Ne, Eomma! Aku senang!" Kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk eommanya lagi.

Ah, Kyuhyun begitu senang karena amplop coklat itu.

"Tapi..." Eomma Kyuhyun memotong percakapannya.

"Apa artinya kau akan meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri?" Tanya eomma Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terdiam. Lalu melepas pelukannya. Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Duduk dipinggir tempat tidur itu.

"Entahlah" ucapnya lirih.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Eomma akan menjaganya untukmu" Setelah mengatakan itu, eomma Kyuhyun berjalan keluar, menutup pintu kamar anaknya.

"Kenapa aku tak berfikir jauh untuk itu. Aku akan meninggalakn Sungmin 3 tahun" Kyuhyun bingung. Kenapa belakangan ini banyak sekali hal yang membuatnya bingung.

"Aish aku bisa gila" Kyuhyun frustasi. Ia memilih untuk tidur saja.

**.**

**SARANGHAE!**

**.**

"Kyu?"

"Hm?" Kyuhyun memilih bergumam sebagai jawaban. Membuat yeoja di sampingnya kesal.

"Kyuuuu~" Oke. Mungkin kali ini Sungmin sudah mulai kesal karena merasa dinomorduakan daripada benda hitam gepeng tak bernyawa itu.

Sungmin mengeluarkan aegyeonya dengan kadar yang berlebihan. Tangannya bergelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu Kyuhyun. Mata kelincinya menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan seperti kelinci minta dipelihara. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

Kyuhyun yang merasa tingkah Sungmin aneh dari biasa melihat sekilas Sungmin yang tengah bersender di bahunya.

Deg

Jantung itu berdetak lebih cepat ketika manik mata Kyuhyun bertemu dengan mata Sungmin. Entah suara detak jantung siapa itu, mungkin keduanya.

"Kyuuu~ Kau mengabaikanku" Sungmin bersuara dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Seperti gadis manja.

"E-ehh? Y-yya?" Kyuhyun gelagapan

"Kenapa kau gugup begitu, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin sambil melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Kyuhyun dan melihat Kyuhyun intens.

Kyuhyun yang merasa diperhatikan mengalihkan pandangannya ke PSP tersayangnya. Memainkan lagi game itu meski pikirannya telah kosong. Blank.

"Aku tidak gugup" Ujar Kyuhyun. Dia mati-matian menahan suaranya agar terdengar normal.

"Kau mengabaikanku lagi,huh" Kesal Sungmin. Ia berjalan gontai ke meja belajarnya. Mendudukkan diri dikursi meja belajarnya. Tangannya dilipat dan menyembunyikan kepalanya disana.

Kyuhyun yang tau kelincinya ini sedang dalam acara 'ngambek, kini ia mau melangkah membujuk kelincinya.

'Apa ini saatnya?' Batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar.

'Ya, ini saatnya. Sebelum orang lain mengambil milikku ini. Aku bukan pengecut' Kyuhyun teringat kata-kata Victoria kemarin. Dan inilah waktu yang tepat. Sebelum ia harus menjalani pertukaran pelajar di Inggris.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja belajar Sungmin. Lalu berhenti tepat di belakang yeoja itu yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Maaf" Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Tidak Dimaafkan" Jawab Sungmin ketus.

Kyuhyun yang tak tahan akhirnya memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Menyenderkan pipinya di punggung Sungmin. Sungmin tersentak

"Kyu?" Jantung Sungmin seakan mau copot. Tak biasanya sahabatnya ini bermanja-manja.

"Hm? Biarkan seperti ini. Aku mohon"

"Baiklah" Sungmin hanya menurut. Meski dia mati-matian menahan detak jantungnya agar tak terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

1 menit.

2 menit.

3 menit.

4 menit.

5 menit.

"Sampai kapan kau terus memelukku? Dirimu berat, bodoh!" Sungmin merasakan punggungnya pegal. Jelas saja. Kyuhyun memeluknya sangat erat.

"Kyu? Ya! Apa kau tertidur?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit berteriak

"Aku tidak bodoh. Aku masih terjaga. Diamlah sebentar" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan suara lirih. Sangat lirih. Terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Kau kenapa, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin. Ia sedikit khawatir mengingat Kyuhyun tak pernah begini padanya. Kyuhyun pasti sedang ada masalah, itulah hasil kesimpulan Sungmin.

"Min?"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hm?" Sungmin sudah mencium gelagat aneh dari Kyuhyun. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Min.. Bolehkah aku..." Kyuhyun memotong ucapannya. Lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. Membimbing Sungmin berdiri menghadapnya. Dengan cepat ia raih tangan Sungmin, menggenggamnya. Sungmin semakin bingung, anak ini mau apa?

"Bolehkah aku... Mencintaimu?" Ucap Kyuhyun final. Dan itu membuat jantung sungmin hampir meloncat keluar. Asumsi yang berlebihan, huh.

"M-mak..sudmu?" Tanya Sungmin gugup. Siapa yang tak gugup jika dia terus saja menatapmu dengan pandangan yang... Errr.

"Aku mencintaimu" Ucap Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Seolah mencari kebenaran disana. Dan, ya! Mata Kyuhyun memancarkan kebenaran dan itu terlihat sangat tulus. Tanpa disadari Sungmin tersenyum manis. Manis sekali. Hatinya terlalu senang saat ini.

"Aku..." Sungmin ragu untuk mengucapkan ini. Tapi bagaimana lagi, Ia sudah mendengar kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun juga mencintainya. Tidak ada yang perlu di ragukan. Cintamu tak akan bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyu"

Greeep

Dengan cepat direngkuhnya yeoja mungil di depannya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama senang.

Tapi tidak untuk Sungmin. Dia baru menyadari satu hal. Victoria.

"Tapi, Kyu..."

"Ya?" Jawab Kyuhyun seraya melepas pelukannya. Menatap Sungmin yang kini sedang tertunduk.

"Kita sahabat" Jawab Sungmin lirih. Tersirat ada nada kesedihan disana.

"Apa persahabatan kita terlalu berharga untuk perasaan kita, Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Sungmin masih membawa gelar persahabatan saat seperti ini.

"Tidak. Bukan itu. Tapi Vintoria eonni. Bukankah kemarin kalian sedang PDKT di pojok lapangan?"

Kyuhyun ingin tertawa. Tapi tidak, ia menahannya. Sungguh. Kyuhyun ingin tertawa jika saja yang mengatakan ini bukan Sungmin

"Jadi kau melihatnya kemarin?" sepertinya Kyuhyun ingin menggoda kelincinya sebentar.

"Ya, aku tak sengaja" Jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Kau tau apa yang ku lakukan bersama Vic noona kemarin?"

"Tidak. Tapi kalian terlihat sangat dekat. Mungkin Victoria menembakmu kemarin, kan Vic eonni menyukaimu" Jawab Sungmin. Kesal juga di intograsi begitu.

"Bodoh" jawab Kyuhyun datar. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin.

"Ya, aku tahu"

Kyuhyun mulai tak enak dengan Sungmin. Sungmin makin menundukkan wajahnya dalam.

"Hei, aku tak bermaksud mengejekmu, tatap aku" Kyuhyun mengangkat dahu Sungmin. Menyuruh agar ia menatapnya.

"Mau aku beritahu sesuatu?"

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin penasaran,

"Victoria sudah mempunyai namjachingu"

"MWO? Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi, hah? Kau membiarkan aku mempunyai pemikiran buruk tentang kjalian! Aish, menyebalkan!" Sungmin sedikit kesal. Wajahnya memerah. Seperti kepiting rebus. Kkkk.

"Aku hanya menggodamu tadi, hehe. Aku mencintaimu" Ucap Kyuhyun, Lagi, suskses membuat Sungmin blushing.

"Aku juga, aku mencintaimu" jawab Sungmin riang.

Cup

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin.

'Hangat' batin Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin, nae yeojachingu"

"Cho Kyuhyun, nae namjachingu"

Keduanya tersenyum. Sebahagia itukah mereka? Pasangan muda yang romantis.

.

TBC

.

hehe maaf ga bisa kasih yang panjang-panjang. otak emang bisanya sampe sigini. alurnya kecepetan ya? maaf juga. saya masih amatiran-_-

gomawo yang udah baca^^

mind to review?


End file.
